1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stacked chip device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a stacked chip device and a manufacturing method thereof that can prevent a plating solution from permeating an internal electrode from the outside during a manufacturing process, improve durability against thermal shock, and increase contact efficiency between the internal electrode and an external electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend of high speed and high frequency a semiconductor device which is a primary component in addition to miniaturization of electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, and the like, a super-high capacity multi-layer ceramic capacitor has been required. To this end, a capacitance to a size needs to increase, and as a result, a dielectric layer and an internal electrode layer need to be gradually thinner.
Hereinafter, a stacked chip device such as a multi-layer ceramic capacitor in the related art will be described below.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically showing a part of a stacked chip device in the related art.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a structure of one layer of one sheet in the stacked chip device in the related art, that is, a dielectric sheet such as a green sheet. Referring to FIG. 1, the stacked chip device 1 in the related art can be configured in the form of a stacked body in which a plurality of dielectric sheets 20 having an internal electrode 11 made of a conductive material are stacked and external electrodes 30 electrically connected with the internal electrode 11 are provided at both sides of the stacked body to serve as an external terminal for mounting the stacked chip device.
Herein, the internal electrode 11 is electrically connected with the external electrodes 30 through connection electrodes 12. That is, the connection electrodes 12 extend to the outside from the internal electrode 11 to contact the external electrodes 30, such that the internal electrode 11 and the external electrodes 30 can be electrically connected with each other.
In this case, the connection electrode 12 extends with a thickness b smaller than the thickness of the internal electrode 11. This is to prevent a plating solution from permeating the internal electrode 11 when the external electrodes 30 are formed at both sides of the stacked body through a plating method such as dipping.
That is, when the connection electrode 12 extends with a thickness which is the same as the thickness of the internal electrode 11 to be electrically connected with the external electrodes 30, contact efficiency between the connection electrode 12 and the external electrodes 30 is excellent, but the plating solution may permeate the internal electrode 11 through the connection electrode 12 during a forming process of the external electrodes 30.
In particular, the connection electrode 12 has the thickness b smaller than the thickness of the internal electrode 11 so that a vertical distance maintains a predetermined gap a from the center of a rounded edge of the dielectric sheet 20, and as a result, the plating solution can be prevented from permeating the connection electrode 12.
However, in this case, since the thickness of the connection electrode 12 is smaller than the thickness of the internal electrode 11, a contact area of the connection electrode 12 that contacts the external electrode 30 decreases, such that an electrical capacity of the stacked chip device deteriorates due to deterioration of the contact efficiency between the internal electrode 11 and the external electrode 30 and when capacitance deterioration is associated with other problems, even a capacity zero phenomenon occurs.